Trans Yogurt
by Funerealist
Summary: Lola goes out of her way to sleep with Lori every night, and manages to get something out of it each time unbeknownst to her older sister. Rated M for lewd.


**Author's note: An experimental lewd idea I tried with Lola and Lori. It's highly explicit though... and the latter has a... different thing down there. Originally posted on my pastebin on 12/10/18. **

* * *

"Can I sleep with you tonight?" Lola asked, batting her eyelashes.

Lori sighed. "Fine."

"Yay! Thanks, Lori!" Lola exclaimed, hugging her affectionately.

Her attitude changed seeing how grateful her little sister was. She's been sleeping with her on a nightly basis lately for reasons she didn't even know. But she felt one more night together certainly wouldn't hurt.

So, Lori led the way to her room.

Arriving there, both girls then got comfy under the covers.

Sometimes they spoke of feminine things before bed, but Lola felt far too eager to waste time here.

Silently, she fell asleep next to Lori, forgetting to even say good night to her.

Taking no offense to that, the older girl soon knocked out afterwards.

For a while, their bodies remained huddled together for warmth as they rested peacefully.

Once waiting for the appropriate time, Lola opened one eye, glancing over and finding her big sister out cold.

Her sick thoughts came to mind. Her kitty tingled slightly as she became so anxious, and hungry.

Not wasting a moment, she dug her small hands under the sheets, motioning them towards Lori.

She crept a hand slowly up her thick thighs.

Lori only wore loose fitting blue boxers and a white tank top to bed. The former had a slit that was always slightly open, it just required a tug.

Lola capitalized, getting a feel of what resides between the girl's legs. A glorious, massive but flaccid penis.

Looking to get the 'winky' hard, she caressed it in her hand.

She began rubbing it up and down thoroughly, noticing it harden in her grasp.

Lori hummed in her sleep, unaware of the source of the ongoing stimulation without demur.

"Oh, yeah..." Lola whispered, feeling the veiny piece throbbing in her hand and poking out of the shorts.

The fabric loosened, freeing the rod entirely as Lori remained dead asleep.

Keeping her momentum, the little girl wiggled on her stomach to get closer.

She held onto her sister's cock while positioning herself just right.

She took a big lick of the penis, gaining a brief taste of its musk.

Then another lick, and another. Lola had to keep going for as long as possible.

She swept the length using her tongue, hardly missing a single spot of it.

It pumped and pulsated greatly due to each ounce of love given. Soon enough, it would burst and return said love back to her.

Lola wanted cum, no matter the consequences.

Keeping that on her sex fogged mind, she bent the piece towards her face.

The little girl pecked the head with a gentle kiss. It still tasted pretty musky, but it didn't discourage her from going further.

She moved on, sheltering the entire tip into her saliva ridden mouth.

Safe inside her hole, Lola rolled her tongue around and slurped it.

She bobbed her head up and down while staring right at Lori. She needed to see her reaction, to know that she's truly doing her no harm.

Her big sister sported a wide grin amidst her sleep.

"She loves this..." Lola realized as she beamed joyfully.

She decided to finish what she initiated.

Lola sank her mouth halfway down, allowing Lori's member to slip into her heavenly throat.

The princess gagged somewhat, but composed herself by relaxing her muscles.

"Almost..." She thought to herself, staying positive. She's won so many pageants, bested her rivals frequently, and this test of lust wouldn't stop her now.

Lola glanced at Lori again, seeing that smile still present. She loved it, even though she didn't understand it.

And her younger sister was far from done.

Getting it together, Lola repeated her previous method of oral lovemaking, thus receiving the entirety of Lori's seven inches into her gullet.

She could feel her esophagus straining and her heart beating rapidly. But she did her best to hold tight, to not give up. She's no quitter!

Bracing herself on the bed, Lola sucked with all of her might as she maintained her fellatio based stance and put in work.

The little girl managed to kiss the base of Lori's genitals without even retching.

She almost laughed at how good she was, but it's nothing she wasn't aware of already.

However, she needed that cum. Every last drop of it. Otherwise dissatisfaction would overwhelm her.

Intent on wrapping things up, Lola relaxed her throat, leisurely sliding the cock in and out.

She sucked it thoroughly, sensing the semen about to come. Being the classy young lady she is, she had no intentions of making a mess.

Lola moved one hand back to knead her sack. She knew well enough that's where her 'yummy yogurt' (as she referred to it as) is stored.

Lori twitched in her sleep, practically getting swept by the wonderful sensation going on between her legs.

"I love the way you suck my cock, Boo Boo Bear." She said drowsily.

Her breath rate heightened while Lola watched her wiggle around like a worm.

She remained silent, hoping to not awake her.

Sooner or later, Lori would have to figure out why Lola loves sleeping with her so much besides the comforting nature she possessed.

Until then, the little girl sucked on that member for what felt like ages. Her mouth felt tired, used. It needed a kick me up of flavor.

Going for the big finish, Lola tightened her grip around the rod.

While pursing her lips, she bobbed her head at an alarming rate.

She was so close, she could feel the blood pumping and semen flowing.

Then finally, her oral loving amounted to something sticky and marvelous.

Lori's body tensed while her cock shot cum out like a fountain.

Lola closed her mouth tight, ensuring every drop made it into her gullet.

The flow kept on going as Lori kicked her legs around. Her eyes were shut tight, and as far as she knew, it was just a wet dream.

Lola could feel the hot liquid storming her tongue and painting it white.

She relaxed, focusing on the involuntary pumps. She made sure she will be getting her fill.

Multiple seconds passed as the stream of cum ceased.

Lola grabbed the shaft, feeling the vibrations stop while it softened in her hand.

Realizing Lori had emptied her load completely, she hurriedly popped the penis out of her mouth.

Breathing calmly through her nose, she swooshed the treat around in her mouth, savoring the flavor like it was a fine wine.

Lola wiped her lips, then tilted her head back and gulped the bitter seed down.

"Better than last night's batch..." She mused, grinning at the knocked out, yet sexually pleasured girl.

The satisfaction became otherworldly as she licked her fingers, hoping to coat them with any left over strands of cum.

Lola rubbed her sex briefly before crawling back into her regular position. Which was right next to Lori, hugging her and keeping her cozy.

The princess let out a sigh of relief as she closed her eyes and proceeded to 'sleep' again.

And then Lori woke up.

"Hmmm, why am I so sweaty?" She whispered.

She sat up, looking over at her passed out younger sister. Things seemed normal so far.

Until she viewed down her shorts, seeing her cock hanging out freely in the night.

"Damn it, I can't be having these kind of dreams when she's around." She thought, wanting to slap herself from the total embarrassment.

Instead, she discreetly tucked her penis back into her boxers and threw the covers over herself.

Lola turned closer to her, smacking her lips while pretending to be deep in sleep. Happiness flooded her, knowing her breath reeked of Lori's cum, and that it would remain as so until the morning.

The little girl could almost giggle about how clueless her sister was, having no idea why she loved sleeping with her so much. And she knew she would never turn down a royal, loyal princess like herself.

From there on, Lola slept peacefully upon thinking about how good Lori's yogurt tasted, and will taste tomorrow night.


End file.
